Amnesiac on Deck
by MaskedPyro
Summary: Something lands on the Moby Dick when Teach is about to kill Thatch. What happens when this something ends up saving Thatch's life? What if this 'something' is actually a 'someone? Set before Luffy goes out to sea. Rated T for language. Alive!Ace Alive!Thatch Alive!Whitebeard
1. Simple Day Turned Confusing

Chapter 1: Simple Day Turned Confusing

**(Hey guyz~! So this story had the most votes! Kinda wish it was one of the others I described since I have more planned for them but hey. This still works. I usually get ideas for other chapters while writing anyways. On to the crap!)**

**Warning****: I have not seen the Marineford Arc or any of Ace's memories except for when he was a kid with Sabo and Luffy. I will most likely mess up certain scenes. If you get upset with how I chose something to happen, either leave or tell me. Odds are, I'm not happy with it either but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. And now I'm stalling…**

He laid there in his favorite spot on top of the whale shaped figure-head, doing nothing but staring out into the sky and enjoying the perfect day. The sky was clear, the waves were calm but enough to make the ship slightly rock, and the breeze was perfect and carried the smell of the sea. He couldn't help but close his obsidian eyes and pull his orange cowboy hat over his black messy hair and tanned yet freckled face.

'_It should be alright if I take a nap._' He thought to himself before letting out a small and content sigh.

He stretched his arms slightly before putting his hands under his head, making a small pillow of them, and crossing his ankles loosely. He listened to the sound of the soft breeze and the soft sound of the waves splashing onto the sides of the ship. The slight rocking of the ship made him feel as if he were a small child in their crib. Although he didn't remember if he had a crib, he was sure it would have felt something like this.

"Hey Ace!" A voice called from the deck of the ship.

Said man's eyebrow twitched underneath his trademark hat but he made no other movements. '_Don't move. He'll think you had another fit._' He mentally told himself, partially happy with the fact that he had narcolepsy.

He heard an annoyed sigh which was followed but a small chuckle. While trying to figure out who it was that the voice belonged to, he felt his hat lift off his face. As the sunlight slowly rose to his eyes, he turned his head and covered his eyes with one arm.

"What the hell?" Ace questioned with annoyance.

"Knew you weren't sleeping." The owner of the voice stated with an obvious smirk.

After a few moments, Ace opened his eyes and looked at the person nearly hovering above him. He saw a tall man dressed in a light blue posh uniform, with calf-length pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes. Looking higher, he saw the man's yellow foulard before seeing the black goatee and stitched scar around his left eye. Finally he saw the orange-brown pompadour which made it obvious as to who it was.

"What do you want Thatch?" Ace asked.

"We found an island about six kilometer's on the starboard side. Oyaji's sending me and a few others. Wanna come?" Said man asked with a smile.

"Sorry man. I have plans to take a nap." Ace stated with a small smirk.

"Marco and you-know-who told me to tell you, if you aren't coming with me, they have things for you to do." Thatch said before turning to walk away.

"Chores? Really? I'm not a kid!" Ace shouted in annoyance.

"To them you are." Thatch chuckled, jumping off the figure-head and heading towards the railing.

"I'm older than him!" Ace argued, sitting up and pointing towards the entrance to the lower levels.

"That's what you say but… How you two act says differently." Thatch stated before laughing at Ace's growl.

"Can I come with you?" Ace nearly pleaded.

"Nope. Too late." Thatch stated before jumping onto the railing. "Good luck dude!" And with that, Thatch jumped onto the small boat below and started towards the island.

"I'll need it…" Ace muttered before slowly standing up and making his way towards the deck.

"Ace!" A voice shouted from within the large ship.

"I'm coming! Calm your tits man…" Ace mumbled before heading below deck.

-x-x-x-

After a few hours of chores, Ace was headed back to his favorite spot to finally get his well-deserved nap. As soon as he got on top of the figure-head, he saw someone else in his spot. Quietly, and with slight annoyance, he walked over to the person and stared at them.

He noticed the man was wearing black combat boots, black pants which were tucked into the boots, a white dress shirt and a dark blue – nearly black – tail coat that would have reached his knees, had he been standing. Instead, the coat was open and stretched slightly due to the wearer having his hands under his head.

Ace's eye twitched as he realized the man was laying in his spot and was in the same position he was in earlier. Realizing what had happened, Ace glared at the faded and aged black top hat which had blue, slightly cracked, goggles around its base. "Really? Make me do chores so you can steal my spot?"

"Last I checked, it didn't have your name on it." A tired and somewhat smug voice came from underneath the top hat.

"That's evil Sabo. You should know never to steal a man's spot." Ace said with fake hurt.

Slowly, the man moved his hat and sat up before placing it on top of his wavy blond hair which fell just below his ear and covered part of the burn scar that reached from his left jaw and over his left eye. "Did you really just say that?"

After a few moments of silence, both men burst into laughter. Soon enough, both of them were laying side by side and clutching their stomachs as they laughed. As the minutes passed, their laughter faded until they were lying on the giant whale head and watching the sunset.

"Ya know, Thatch said, due to how we act, he thinks you're older." Ace said, turning his head to the blond next to him.

"Wait, what?" Sabo asked with a small chuckle as he turned to his brother.

"Earlier, before he left, he told me you guys had chores for me to do. I yelled at him that I'm not a kid and that I'm older than you and he said, and I quote, "How you act says differently'." Ace stated.

Sabo couldn't help but chuckle and smile. "Thatch… Just because I do work and hangout with Marco, doesn't mean we act different. We act the exact same if you ask me."

"I know!" Ace said as he sat up quickly.

"If we do act different, it's because of our position. I do all the desk work, which isn't much, and you do all the physical work, which – again – isn't much." Sabo stated as he slowly sat up.

"Exactly. And we still get to do whatever we want." Ace added.

"You know, when they asked us to be the Second Division Commanders, I expected more work. It's been pretty easy." Sabo stated.

"Well, for one person it might be, but we figured out a system so it's easy for us." Ace explained.

Sabo sat silently and stared at his brother for a moment. "Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

Without a sound, Ace started looking around with a thoughtful look on his face before finally looking at Sabo. "Nope."

"Did you really have to think about it?" Sabo asked with a slightly confused look.

"Sadly yes…" Ace said before both brothers started laughing again.

Soon enough, their laughter was interrupted by a growl. After a moment of silence, they heard the growl again. This time, it was louder and coming from Ace's stomach.

"Dude, your stomach is so loud. I think you could eat an entire banquet and still be hungry." Sabo said before his stomach growled just as loudly.

"Hello pot. I'm kettle." Ace said before both their stomachs growled loudly.

"Thatch! We're hungry!" The brothers yelled in unison.

"Thatch isn't back yet!" Someone called from the deck.

"What!?" Ace and Sabo whined.

"Calm down! I'll get to the kitchen when I get there." A voice said from the railing.

Quickly, the brothers turned to the railing and found Thatch jumping on deck. "Thatch!" They yelled happily before running over to said man.

"Sorry it took so long. The island was bigger than we thought." Thatch said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing. See anything cool?" Sabo asked.

"Nah. It was kinda boring. But Ace, I found something interesting." Thatch said, holding up a small chest.

"What is it?" Ace said excitedly.

"What are you? A kid on Christmas morning?" Sabo asked teasingly.

"I'm older than you!" Ace shouted.

"By two months." Sabo stated.

"Still! Older!" Ace argued.

"Do you want to know what it is or not?" Thatch asked with amusement.

"Depends on what it is." Ace said.

Thatch couldn't help but sigh before shaking his head. Making up his mind and deciding for the boy in a man's body, Thatch opened the box and showed what was in it.

Ace stared at the purple and swirly fruit curiously before realizing something. "It's a Devil Fruit."

"No shit Sherlock." Sabo muttered.

"Shut up. Doesn't it look kinda like the Mera Mera no Mi? Just… Purple." Ace asked.

"Huh… It kinda does." Sabo said after looking at it carefully.

"Do you recognize it? 'Cause I don't." Thatch asked.

"Nope. I don't know what any of them are." Ace stated.

"Then how'd you know it was the Mera Mera no Mi?" Thatch asked.

"I didn't. It looked cool and I was hungry." Ace said before his and Sabo's stomachs growled.

"Speaking of which…" Sabo muttered with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Thatch couldn't help but laugh. "I'll start dinner."

Sabo watched as Thatch started walking away and put the fruit back into the chest. He was about to do the same as Ace and follow the Fourth Division Commander when something caught his attention.

Out the corner of his eye, Sabo saw Teach staring at Thatch but mostly staring at the box. He noticed it wasn't just a simple stare. It seemed almost like a sinister look. "Teach. Do you know what it is?" Sabo asked simply after turning towards said man.

"Hm? Not at all. Why do you ask Commander?" Teach asked simply, the nearly sinister look having vanished.

"You had a strange look about you. Almost as if you knew what it was. I suppose I was wrong." Sabo stated before following after Ace and Thatch.

"Hey Thatch, you gonna eat it?" Sabo heard Ace ask.

"Dunno. If it's cool then maybe. I kinda like swimming though." Thatch said.

"You're right. It might not be worth it. It might be something stupid like rubber." Ace said in an almost teasing voice.

"Ace. Stop teasing Lu." Sabo warned.

"Yes mom…" Ace whined.

Until they turned the corner, Sabo knew he was being watched and he knew who it was. Teach knew something about the fruit and, most likely, he wanted it no matter what. '_Looks like I better start finding out what it is…_'

-x-x-x-

All during dinner, Sabo didn't make a sound. All he did was search through what little information they had on Devil Fruits while slowly eating. He was so focused on the information that he didn't notice Ace stealing his food until he reached for his bread and it wasn't there. He started reaching for other things but quickly realized his plate was empty.

Slowly, Sabo looked up from the stack of papers and books to glare at his brother. He realized Ace had finally decided to be smart and run as soon as his head started to move. He sighed and left the dining hall before going to his shared room.

Sabo sat on his bed and continued reading. When he was picking up the final book, he realized it was near midnight and that he had been reading for a few hours. He sighed and opened the first page. Quickly, he realized this book had a picture of each Devil Fruit right next to the description. He started turning the pages in search of the picture he was looking for. He smiled slightly when he saw the Mera Mera no Mi and the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

After a few minutes, Sabo finally found the picture he was looking for. '_Finally! Alright. Yami Yami no Mi? The Yami Yami no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human. The fruit is considered 'unique' even for a Logia type…_' As soon as realization hit Sabo, he slammed the book shut – ultimately waking up Ace, who had snuck in earlier – and ran for the door before he heard a loud slam on the deck. Fearing it was his friend, he ran faster than before.

-x-x-x-

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Thatch was still cleaning the dining room. Usually he was done by now but he chose to let the other chefs go to bed early. He couldn't help but think about the fruit. He wanted to know what it was, what it did, if it was worth losing the ability to swim, etc. He didn't know anything about it and he didn't like that. It made him feel almost stupid.

Deciding he needed a break, Thatch stepped out of the dining hall and headed to the deck. He walked around for a minute or two before he noticed someone else was on deck with him. He walked towards the person and noticed it was Teach.

"Hey Teach. What're you doing up?" Thatch asked kindly.

"Oh, Commander Thatch. I have watch tonight. What about you?" Teach whispered, not wanting to wake anyone nearby.

"Cleaning the dining room." Thatch said before leaning on the railing and looking at the sea.

"Still?" Teach asked with slight surprise.

"Yeah. I told the others to get some sleep. Didn't think I'd be able to sleep tonight anyways." Thatch stated.

"Why not?" Teach asked, leaning against the railing as well.

"It's that Devil Fruit. I've spent all night trying to figure out what it is but I have no clue. I know a few things about Devil Fruits but this one doesn't go by any of the info. Usually, they'll have a certain design on them that tells what type it is but I can't tell with this one. It looks closest to what Logia usually looks like but, again, I don't know.

"Then there's the color. Sometimes, the color helps you figure out what it is but it doesn't. Like the Mera Mera no Mi. I've seen a picture of it and it's obvious as to the ability. It has the same shape and pattern of a Logia and its coloring makes it look like fire. But this one… It looks like the power of purple!" Thatch whispered in annoyance, causing Teach to chuckle slightly. **(1)**

"Power of purple?" Teach questioned. **(2)**

"Exactly… You're confused about the stupid name I gave it and I'm confused about the entire thing." Thatch sighed in frustration.

"If you let me see it, I might be of help. I know a few things about Devil Fruits too." Teach said.

"Really? Oh my God, Teach. Thank you so much." Thatch said happily before rushing to his room.

Quickly, Thatch pulled the small chest out of one of his cabinets and pulled it open, reveling the strange fruit. As soon as it was in his hand, he felt a strange shiver go down his spine. Trying to figure out what it was, he realized the door was open and figured it was just a cool breeze. He walked out the door and showed it to Teach. "Do you really think you can figure it out?"

"Of course. I spent years learning what each Devil Fruit was and what it did. I even remember seeing this one." Teach said, looking closely at the fruit.

"Seriously? You know what it is?" Thatch asked with curiosity.

"I do. It's the Yami Yami no Mi. The fruit I've been searching for for years." Teach said with a slightly dark smirk.

"And… What does it do?" Thatch asked, slowly backing away and moving the fruit away from the large man.

"I'll tell you this; you were right when you said it was a Logia." Teach said before slowly reaching for his knife.

As soon as Thatch turned to run, Teach pulled out his knife and swung at him. Much to Thatch's shock, the blade barely grazed his back. He couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't cut him deeper.

His answer came when, not a second later, Thatch heard a loud slam coming from behind him. Curiosity taking over, he turned and saw Teach against the mast and unconscious. Slowly and carefully, he walked over to the mast. His intentions being, take the knife away before the large man wakes up but he stopped short when he saw someone else face down and next to Teach.

Cautiously, he moved closer to the second person and rolled them over to see their face. He was shocked when he found out it was teenage boy. He wore sandals, blue denim shorts, a red open cardigan that showed a large x-shaped scar on his chest and a straw hat, which was loosely tied around his neck. He noticed the black messy hair – which reminded him of Ace – and the stitched scar underneath his left eye.

Quickly checking if the teen was alive, Thatch checked the boys breathing and heartbeat. He couldn't help but let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The boy was alive but unconscious.

After finding this out, Thatch realized people were running on deck and surrounding him, Teach and the teen. Everyone was asking questions at a rapid fire rate. He didn't know what to answer first.

"What happened?"

"Who's the kid?"

"What happened to Teach?"

"Why are you bleeding?"

At that last question, Thatch reached around and touched his back, wincing slightly. When he pulled his hand back, he realized he really was bleeding. Not heavily, but enough for people to worry.

"Thatch!" Said man looked up in the direction of the one who called him and saw Sabo trying to push through the crowd and towards him. "Are you alright?"

Thatch nodded. "Y-yeah… A little confused is all…"

"You're bleeding! You aren't alright you idiot!" One of the nurses yelled.

"I'm not dead like I thought I would be two minutes ago! So I'm fine!" Thatch shouted, ultimately silencing the crowd.

"Calm down. What do you mean, yoi?" Marco asked, making himself known.

Thatch took a deep breath before explaining. "Teach said he knew what the fruit was. He told me he had been searching for it for years. He told me what it was and I put two and two together… He pulled out a knife and I ran. He grazed me and then this kid shot out of nowhere and launched him into the mast."

At the mention of the boy, everyone looked at the unconscious teen. Quickly, a nurse kneeled next to the teen and checked him over. "Breathing is stable. Heart rate is good. A little fast but not too bad. Temperature is fine from what I can tell." The nurse muttered before turning the boy's head. "There's a cut on his head. It's bleeding and looks about a few centimeters to half an inch deep with a rather large bruise around the wound. We have to move him now." Quickly, the nurses picked up the boy and started towards the medical ward.

As soon as the nurses were half way through the crowd – which had made an opening for them and the unconscious boy – Ace and Sabo had made it to Thatch. "I'm sorry I was late. I just figured out what fruit it is. I came up here to tell you when I heard the noise. I thought he killed you. I'm happy you're okay." Sabo said.

As Sabo was talking to Thatch, Ace was watching the nurses carry the boy away. When he caught a small glimpse of a straw hat and messy black hair, panic kicked in. "Wait!" Ace shouted before running after them.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted at his brother.

Ignoring the blond, Ace kept running before catching up with the nurses. As soon as he saw the boy's face, Ace's fear was proven true. "Sabo…" Ace muttered as he turned his head to said blond.

When Sabo saw the fear, panic, and confusion on Ace's face, he stood up and ran over. As soon as he saw the boy's face, he could only make out three words. "What the hell…?"

"You know the boy?" A nurse asked them.

"Of course we do! He's our little brother!" Ace shouted.

"Luffy…" Sabo muttered in pure shock.

"He needs urgent care. In case you didn't hear-"

"We heard. Hurry. Please." Ace pleaded, cutting off the nurse.

-x-x-x-

A half hour later, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Thatch, and a few others were waiting outside the medical ward. Thatch had already been taken care of and was allowed to go but he chose to stay. Ace and Sabo were sitting side by side next to the door. The two brothers had explained their confusion about how the boy appeared – stating that he was in East Blue and not expected to leave for another few months – causing the people around them to think of every possibility.

While their friends were trying to figure out how Luffy got to the New World, Ace and Sabo were silently praying nothing bad happened. They didn't want to hear about the island being attacked or about their little brother and loved ones being banned for not being nobles. They wanted an explanation but they didn't at the same time. The explanation they feared most, though, was how he got the scar on his chest and why he looked a little older than they thought he would have. It wasn't much of a change but still noticeable to them.

Thatch, on the other hand, was thinking about two things; how the boy appeared so far from home and how to get rid of the Yami Yami no Mi. It was official. He didn't want it anywhere near him or his family. After a few moments of thought, he decided to throw it into the waters they sailed on. If anyone had that kind of power, there was no telling how dangerous they would be.

Marco, already knowing Luffy would be fine, was thinking of something nobody else was. What to do with Teach. He didn't know whether to turn him into the Marines or to just put him on a raft and send him out – if he lives he lives, if he dies he dies. Honestly, he couldn't care less which happened. As long as the traitor was gone, he would be happy.

All thoughts were cut short when the door opened and revealed a nurse. Quickly, they all stood – Thatch being careful and going a little slower – and waited for the nurse to speak. The nurse took a deep breath before speaking. "He is no longer bleeding and required only a few stitches. He's awake and sitting up-"

The nurse was cut off by Ace and Sabo running past her and into the room. As soon as they saw Luffy, they couldn't help but smile. He was looking around with that same clueless look he had whenever he wasn't smiling. When he looked at them, the clueless look didn't fade.

"Hey." Ace said with a smile and a small wave before walking over to the youngest brother's bed.

"Hey." Luffy said with a same wave and a small smile of his own.

"How are you feeling?" Sabo asked as he sat on the bed next to Luffy.

"Hm…" Luffy sounded as he thought about it. "My head kinda hurts but I feel okay."

Ace couldn't help but chuckle. "You've got a hard head. You'll be fine."

"Really? Cool." Luffy said with a small grin which disappeared with his next words. "Hey. I have a question."

"Anything. Just ask." Sabo said with a small smirk.

Luffy tilted his head slightly before asking. "Who are you?"

**(Aaaaaaaaaaand done! For those of you who love Thatch – like I do – you are welcome. Now think about it. If Teach never got the Yami Yami no Mi, a few hundred episodes would not have happened. Just realized that. Sorry Oda! Anyways, I just have one question. How many of you would rather it be Luffy from after the time skip instead of 16 year-old Luffy? He would still have amnesia but he would get glimpses of his past and Ace's future.**

**Notes:**

**1.) Because I feel like someone is going to yell at me about it, how Thatch classifies the Devil Fruits and figures out what they are is completely made up. If it's true, well sweet Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz (yell at Team Four Star for that one). I can see the future. Most likely though, it's false. So please don't yell at me. **

**2.) Power of purple… Now I know I'm stupid. It wouldn't leave my head so I ended up typing it! DX Also, it kinda fits Thatch's… Thatch-ness. Ya know?**

**So that's all. Hope you liked it. If you do then fave, follow, read my other stuff, and review! Bai~! c(X )**

**Start Time – 11:30 AM**

**End Time – 7:00 PM**


	2. Amnesia

Chapter 2: Amnesia

**(Hey guyz! Just so you know, I'm putting up polls on what to do next. After I've done the top two voted, I'm remaking the poll. So if you vote for a story and it ends up not having that many votes, sorry but it won't happen for a while. The only exception would be if the top two are tied or second and third place are tied. Another note, I have no clue what to do after this chapter so… Amnesiac might be going on hiatus until I get an idea or one of you suggest something. I changed the first chapter slightly to where it is now post-time skip Luffy. **

**Random fact: I skimmed through the AN's of my first actual good story and saw how I usually ended them. Kind of looking at the evolution of 'On to the crap'. Used to be 'on to the story'. About half way through, I re-read it all and realized it was shit. The first 'on to the crap' was actually a joke. About five chapters later, I said it completely serious. I don't know the real reason why but, whenever I put it at the beginning of a chapter, I got more reviews on that chapter. So it stuck. On to the crap!)**

-x-x-x-

_Previously:_

"_How are you feeling?" Sabo asked as he sat on the bed next to Luffy._

"_Hm…" Luffy sounded as he thought about it. "My head kinda hurts but I feel okay."_

_Ace couldn't help but chuckle. "You've got a hard head. You'll be fine."_

"_Really? Cool." Luffy said with a small grin which disappeared with his next words. "Hey. I have a question."_

"_Anything. Just ask." Sabo said with a small smirk._

_Luffy tilted his head slightly before asking. "Who are you?"_

-x-x-x-

Ace and Sabo were frozen in shock. They silently stared at their younger brother, waiting for him to laugh and say it's nothing but a joke. But he didn't. Luffy did nothing but stare at them. After a few moments, Luffy started to get uncomfortable with the two staring. Quickly, the discomfort turned to nervousness which lead to slight fear.

"C-come on Lu… This… This isn't funny. You know who we are…! You damn well should!" Ace said, worry and distress evident in his voice.

"Ace…" Sabo whispered, seeing the fear in the youngers eyes.

"How are you so calm about this?" Ace questioned, turning to Sabo.

"I'm not. In fact, I'm just as lost and worried as you." Sabo stated. His voice was calm, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"He has amnesia. His memories will return over time. But there's no understanding of how long it'll take." The nurse said slowly and carefully.

"How'd it happen?" Sabo asked.

"The wound on the back of his head. From what I could tell, something hit his head with full force before it was cut." The nurse explained, pointing out the bandages wrapped around Luffy's head.

"So, eventually he'll get all of his memories back?" Ace asked.

"Basically, yes." The nurse stated.

"So, for now, we have to try and help get his memories back." Sabo said, mostly to himself.

"Sixteen years' worth of memories and we only know seven… That's great odds." Ace said, sarcasm dripping off his last words.

"It's better than nothing…" Sabo muttered.

"Wait. Sixteen?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. He's turning seventeen this year." Ace stated.

"While we were treating him, we ran a few tests. They all say he's around nineteen years old." The nurse said, looking over a few papers.

"Then your tests aren't right. Luffy is turning seventeen this year on May fifth." Ace informed.

"Does he look seventeen to you? Also, if you two left your island three years ago like you say, explain the scar. It's nearly three years old. Doing the math, he got that scar while you two were still on the island with him." The nurse argued, directing their attention to the x-shaped scar on Luffy's chest.

"Damn it Luffy… What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time…?" Sabo muttered into his hands as he held his head.

"You believe her?" Ace questioned the blond.

"Ace. It's Luffy we're talking about here. Do you really expect him to _not _get himself into something like this?" Sabo asked, looking his older brother in the eyes.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Luffy spoke up. "Can I go?"

"Go where!? We don't know where you're from, so you don't know either!" Ace shouted, resisting the urge to punch the younger over the head.

Luffy sat silently as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly before muttering into them. When Sabo asked him to speak up, Luffy lifted his head and looked at the blond. "My crew. I want to find my crew."

"Do you remember them at all?" Sabo asked, not allowing Ace to speak.

Taking a moment to think, Luffy nodded his head. "There are nine people in my crew, counting me. I'm the captain. I have a swordsman, a navigator, a sharpshooter, a cook, a doctor, an archeologist, a shipwright, and a musician."

"So you remember your crew, but not us?" Sabo asked, slight hurt in his voice.

Slowly and sadly, Luffy shook his head. "Sorry… But to be fair, I don't remember that much else about my crew…"

"What else do you remember? Anything helps at the moment." Sabo said, a small and comforting smile on his lips.

"Nothing…" Luffy muttered.

"Not even your name? Your age? Where you grew up?" Sabo asked slowly.

"What about the scar on your chest?" Ace asked.

Trying to think, Luffy suddenly felt like he was being surround by questions. Slowly, his breathing quickened to the point he was nearly hyperventilating. His body started shaking as he lowered his head and grabbed fist-fulls of his own hair. The questions echoed in his head and it was scaring him.

The realization that he didn't know anything quickly hit him. The feeling of being completely helpless terrified him to no end. The sense of being alone, not knowing anyone and being lonely nearly brought him to tears.

Finally, Ace's question about the scar on his chest threw Luffy over the edge. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he repeated the same phrase over and over again. "I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…!"

Suddenly, Luffy felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. "Calm down…" he heard the person whisper softly. "It's okay. You're safe here. You don't need to worry."

Hearing this, Luffy's breathing slowed to normal as his shaking ceased. Lifting his head slightly, he saw nothing but wavy black hair. As he tried to look around, he realized he was still in the room. Soon he felt a comforting warmth from the person holding him. It was almost familiar…

Soon the warmth started to pull away and Luffy thought he would panic. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the one in front of him. After a few moments of surprised silence from the other, Luffy spoke. "I don't wanna be alone. It hurts… Don't leave me alone…"

He heard a soft sigh before the man held him close again. "You aren't alone. You never were and you won't be ever again. I won't let that happen."

"Thank you…" Luffy whispered.

After a few minutes, Luffy was sitting in the raven-haired man's lap and leaning his head against the mans bare chest. Ace honestly didn't care. It actually reminded him of when they were young. When Luffy was cold or just wanted attention, he would sit in Ace's lap and snuggle real close. As if Luffy read his mind, the younger snuggled a little closer to him.

When Ace looked up, he realized Sabo was thinking the same as him. Both had the same smile and were trying not to chuckle at the memory. Carefully, Ace raised a hand and gently ran it through Luffy's hair. After years of being with the hyper child, Ace knew exactly how to calm him. The most effective way was to just gently pet his head. Half the time, Luffy would just fall asleep.

"You know me… Right?" Luffy suddenly asked, his tone slightly tired.

"Of course we do. We're your brothers after all." Sabo said calmly and with a small smile.

"Ace…" Luffy whispered, looking at said raven before looking to the blond next to him. "Sabo…"

"Right. And you're our brother, Luffy." Ace said with a small smile of his own.

"Luffy…?" The youngest muttered, almost as if testing the name out.

"Yeah. Monkey D. Luffy." Sabo said slowly.

"Does that mean I'm a monkey…?" Luffy asked, half asleep.

Ace couldn't help but chuckle before he stopped petting the youngest brother. "No. But you act like one."

"Ace and Sabo are my brothers… And I'm Luffy…" Luffy muttered. "Am I the oldest?"

This time, it was Sabo who chuckled. "No. That's Ace. You're the youngest. You're our baby brother."

"Then you guys must be old…" Luffy slurred.

Ace couldn't help but be both amused and slightly annoyed by this. "We're three years older than you."

"That's ooooooooold…" Luffy elongated.

"Just how old do you think you are?" Ace asked.

"The lady said I'm nineteen. So I'm nineteen." Luffy stated.

"Then I guess Ace and I are twenty-three." Sabo said, teasing Ace slightly.

"Still doesn't mean we're old." Ace stated. "Marco is old. I am still young."

"Do I want to know, yoi?" Said blond asked as he entered the room.

"I think you just got called old…" Thatch teased.

"Whoa… You have really weird hair…" Luffy said, pointing at Thatch.

When Thatch heard this, his head fell and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in the corner. Soon enough, the pompadour'd commander was planning his revenge. Completely ignoring how much Ace and Sabo were babying the boy, Thatch reached for one of his swords but was cut off by the kids second comment.

"Why does he look like a pineapple?" Luffy asked, eyes large and filled with confusion. "Can I eat him?"

In an instant, Thatch went from hating the kid to suddenly loving him. Soon Ace, Sabo, Thatch and a few of the nurses – plus a few people outside that had overheard – were trying their hardest not to laugh. Looking at the blond commander, Thatch noticed Marcos eyes were shadowed and he had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Ace… Sabo… Explain, yoi." Marco said, trying to calm down.

"Amnesia." Sabo quickly said before a chuckle could escape.

"You have a funny accent, _yoi_." Luffy said with a grin. "Yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi!"

At that, everyone burst into laughter while Marco just wanted to punch the kid. "Ace. Sabo. He's staying in your room, yoi." Marco stated.

"Got it!" The two brothers said through their laughter.

"Keep him away from me, yoi…" Marco muttered before walking out of the room of laughing hyenas.

"I don't think I want to!" Ace said while still laughing.

"I love this kid!" Thatch stated, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

Luffy couldn't be more confused but, since they were all laughing, he chose to laugh as well. He may not have his memory, but he knew he was in good hands at least. He knew his brothers would help him through this.

**(So… I didn't run out of time. I ran out of ideas. I know you guys want more but… I've got nothing! And I mean **_**NOTHING**_**. So that seriously sucks. I'm honestly surprised I was able to get the chapter to be this long. Ideas would be much appreciated. PM me or put your ideas in the reviews. Speaking of. Time to do what I usually only do on the second chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Yellow of the Leaf: Thanks for the complement and I hope I didn't waste your time or get your hopes up. Here's a short update.**

**Ghostunderasheet: First of all, nice name. Love it. When it comes to Thatch, I'm the same. I only know who he is because of Fanfics. Otherwise I wouldn't know he existed. I already have it planned out about the time-travel thing. All I need to figure out is how to get there… Ghost. Do you really believe I wouldn't throw in my second favorite blond EVER? Marco shall be everywhere whether he likes it or not!**

**Myo Haneul: That started out sounding like a hate review but then turned good. I got confused when you said it was the worst… I completely understand why you would prefer younger Luffy. I don't want to torment him. It's just easier for me to do it like this. I hope you aren't upset by that. Also, you made me notice a little fact. Out of all my OP Fanfics, I never really have Oyaji (Whitebeard) in them… I kinda forgot to add him in the last chapter… He will make an appearance soon! I hope…**

**Ace Portgas D: Doesn't remember a thing. But his brothers are AWESOME so they'll help him remember. Here's an update. It's small but… Ya' know.**

**MegDBrew: I'm happy you like it. In my mind, post time skip means drama and drama means good. Lol**

**X-Chick303: … Sure~ Let's go with that… I honestly didn't think about that XD I just wanted the brothers to be together.**

**PirateDragons121: Here ya go. Hope it's at least decent.**

**minhthu12-Present: I actually intended for Luffy to be sixteen and have him join Whitebeard's crew but then I quickly realized I had no real plan. So he's nineteen and I have a somewhat plan! I actually had a nice day. I hope you have one too.**

**Nurofen: I like how you think! I didn't even consider having the two meet up! That would be funny as hell actually. Luffy explains things to his older self with Luffy Logic. Yeah that won't end badly at all (obvious sarcasm is obvious)**

**MonkeyDL: Hope it's okay. At least it's here!**

**LostFairyMantic: "Cause they kawaii"… That's the best reason yet XD**

**phxjkr88: I hope you read it. I hope it was worth it…**

**Guest (1): Do you really need a reason as to why?**

**Guest (2): I feel like you repeated my reason. o_o but… Sabo is with him… Pyro is confused. Congrats. It's not hard to do this to me.**

**sisimura: I hope this helps make it a little more interesting.**

**That's all the reviews! Fifteen for chapter one… Hope I can at least get five on this one. Whatever. Fave, follow, vote, read my other stuff, and review! Bai~! c(X )**

**Start time – 10:45 AM**

**End time – 5:10 PM (God damn ADD…)**


	3. Meet Some of the Crew

Chapter 3: Meeting Some of the Crew

**(Hey guyz~! So it's been what? A week since I updated at all? I'm sorry! I had like, a four way tie and was going to write them but then I woke up too late – wouldn't have been able to finish – had orientation, spent a day with my best friend, went to a gun show, and then dyed my hair yesterday. Half of it is now blood red and looks amazing! When I looked at the poll, I saw that two choices had the highest so that makes my week easier! One update and one new. On to the crap!)**

-x-x-x-

_Previously:_

"_You have a funny accent, yoi." Luffy said with a grin. "Yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi!"_

_At that, everyone burst into laughter while Marco just wanted to punch the kid. "Ace. Sabo. He's staying in your room, yoi." Marco stated._

"_Got it!" The two brothers said through their laughter._

"_Keep him away from me, yoi…" Marco muttered before walking out of the room of laughing hyenas._

"_I don't think I want to!" Ace said while still laughing._

"_I love this kid!" Thatch stated, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach._

_Luffy couldn't be more confused but, since they were all laughing, he chose to laugh as well. He may not have his memory, but he knew he was in good hands at least. He knew his brothers would help him through this._

-x-x-x-

After everyone was done laughing, Ace and Sabo decided they would talk to Oyaji. Waiting a few minutes for the nurse to finish up what she was doing, Ace and Sabo were telling Luffy about all their adventures. The one Luffy loved most, was how they became brothers. With every story told, Luffy had a flash of memory. The flashes wouldn't show the entire story but only a key point. When he was told of the Tiger Lord, Luffy remembered shooting Ace towards the beast and watching it flying into the air and fall unconscious. Soon enough, it got to the point where Luffy would laugh with his usual 'shishishi' whenever he got a flash. Ace and Sabo had quickly realized this and couldn't help but grin whenever the youngest laughed.

About three stories later, the nurse told them Luffy was able to leave. Luffy had immediately jumped out of bed and was about to run out the door, but Ace and Sabo had grabbed him first. The nurse quickly explained how Luffy wouldn't be allowed too much stress and that he shouldn't run too much with the chance of him fainting. With a quick nod, the brothers left the infirmary and headed to Oyaji.

While walking to the captain's chair, Luffy looked around the deck. He noticed a dent in the mast and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Deciding to ask about that later, he continued looking around. Soon, he noticed all the people looking at him with various looks. Some were confused, some were happy, some worried, and some with distrust. Not paying attention, he didn't realize Ace and Sabo had stopped causing him to bump into someone.

When he looked up, Luffy saw a person wearing a pink and purple kimono and a Japanese-looking, light red spotted garment tied around their waist. Looking up, he realized the person was flat chested, somewhat pale and was wearing lipstick while their hair was tied up. He couldn't help but stare at the person. Only one question was running through his mind though. '_Why is a guy wearing a dress?_'

"Sorry Izo. He doesn't pay attention much." Sabo said apologetically.

"It's fine. As long as he didn't ruin my kimono that is." Izo said, looking to the blond before looking down at the boy in front of him. After noticing Luffy was still staring, Izo started to feel annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Luffy eventually asked.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo practically growled in unison.

"Why do you want to know?" Izo asked suspiciously.

"Well… You're a guy right? So why are you wearing a dress?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Izo was slightly shocked. Many people had asked him questions about his appearance – mostly asking his gender and his sexuality – but very few actually could figure out his gender. Even less asked why he wore the outfit. "Because it's comfortable and I like it." Izo stated after a few moments.

"Oh. Cool!" Luffy said with a grin. "Can I-?"

"No." Sabo said, cutting off the younger.

"But Sabo!" Luffy whined, looking at the blond.

"Not gonna happen." Ace stated.

"Why?" Luffy whined as he looked at the eldest brother.

"I don't wanna see you in a dress." Ace stated simply.

"It's not a dress. It's a very high quality kimono." Izo said in annoyance.

"Oh so he gets away with calling it a dress?" Ace questions, pointing at Luffy.

"He doesn't know. You, however, I've told multiple times." Izo said before leaning down next to Luffy's ear and whispering something, causing Luffy to grin.

"Okay!" Luffy said before Izo started to walk away. "Bye Izo!"

"Wait… You actually heard his name?" Sabo asked.

"When you said his name, I remembered it. Only the name though." Luffy said with a small huff.

"So, you think you've met the crew before?" Ace asked.

"Mm." Luffy sounded with a nod before looking around again. "Some of the faces are kinda familiar. Others I don't know."

"Well I guess that makes it a little easier." Sabo said before continuing the walk to the captain's chair.

After a few minutes, Ace and Sabo were starting to get annoyed while Luffy was getting slightly scared. Multiple people had started walking over to them and questioning Luffy and them. They kept asking about how the kid had such good timing, if they were actually brothers, and various other questions. Along with the questions were people thanking Luffy for saving Thatch, though he didn't know what that meant.

Eventually, Ace had just picked up Luffy and started running with Sabo alongside him. Only when they were next to the massive chair did they stop running. Gently, Ace put Luffy on the deck again and the trio calmly walked in front of the chair. When Luffy saw the captain, he couldn't help but stare.

"Is this the boy I've been hearing about?" Whitebeard asked, his strong voice booming across the deck.

"Yes sir. Oyaji, this is our little brother Luffy." Sabo introduced with a grin.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed with a large grin. "So this is the boy. He seems older than I thought he would be."

"That's the thing Oyaji. Our Luffy is sixteen, almost seventeen. But this one is nineteen, almost twenty, and has no memory. The nurses ran some tests and it's obvious he's from the future. We can't exactly send him back to East Blue if the tests are telling the truth." Sabo explained before getting to his question. "Do you mind if he stays here? With us?"

"I've considered him one of my sons ever since I first heard of him. Of course he can stay." Whitebeard said happily.

"Thank you Oyaji! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ace said with a grin.

Looking over at Ace, Sabo realized Luffy was still staring, almost blankly, at their father-figure. "Lu? You okay?"

"Huh?" Luffy sounded before turning to Sabo and nodding. "Mm."

"Good. Now come on! We have people you have to meet!" Ace said, acting almost like an excited child.

"Okay." Luffy said, allowing his brothers to walk ahead of him before turning back to Whitebeard with a smile. "Thank you. For taking care of Ace. And for making him feel like he belongs."

"No thanks necessary, boy. He's my son after all." Whitebeard said, trying to keep his voice down after getting the sense that this was a private conversation.

"I know. But he's always been hated and the people that loved him never showed it correctly. From what I've heard, only Sabo and I ever showed it before you came along. So thank you." Luffy said, slightly serious with still wearing a small smile.

"Oi. Luffy. You comin' or what?" Ace asked, popping his head out from around the corner of the massive chair.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, running over to Ace but not before sending one last thankful glance to Whitebeard.

"That boy… He's been through a lot. I can see it in his eyes. He's suffered pain and tragedy yet also love and freedom… He's just like Roger, now that I think about it." Whitebeard muttered to himself, low enough that nobody else could hear.

-x-x-x-

After leaving Whitebeard, the three brothers ran off to find any of the Division Commanders. They had quickly found Jozu, Kingdew, Curiel, Fossa, and Blenheim. After introducing Luffy to them and talking for a while, the brothers left to find the other commanders. After that, they met Atmos, Speed Jiru, Namur, Rakuyo, and Blamenco along with Haruta and Vista. After a round of introductions, the three went to Marco's room to apologize for what Luffy had said in the infirmary, only to be kicked out after Luffy made fun of his accent again.

"So now all you have to meet is Thatch. Everyone else you'll meet as you go." Ace said, walking ahead of his two younger brothers.

"Okay! But where are we going now?" Luffy asked.

"Dining Hall. Thatch should be there and I'm getting hungry…" Ace muttered before his stomached growled, followed by Sabo's and Luffy's stomachs. There was a moment of silence as all three stopped in the center of the hallway. The three looked at each other with completely serious faces before bursting into laughter.

After calming their laughter, the brothers ran to the Dining Hall at full speed. At first glance, it looked like the trio were tied but in actuality Ace was slightly ahead while Luffy was slightly behind, leaving Sabo in the middle. As soon as they ran through the doors to the Dining Hall, the three collapsed on the floor, panting and laughing.

"Ace and Sabo tied while the new kid was close but in last." They heard a voice say.

Looking towards the voice, Ace and Sabo grinned. "Thatch!" The two shouted before noticing a small blackboard in the man's hands. "What's the score so far?" Sabo asked.

"Ace has twenty-three, Sabo has twenty-two and there are forty-six ties." Thatch said before recounting all the tallies and nodding. "Also, that's the third time you've broken down the doors this week. You get to put them back up this time."

Thatch watched as the two brothers groaned before standing and fixing the doors. A moment later, he turned to Luffy with a smile. "Hi."

Looking at Thatch, Luffy grinned. "Hey! You're the guy from before."

"Yup. Name's Thatch." The Fourth Division Commander said.

"I'm Luffy!" The straw hatted teen said with a small laugh afterwards.

"Nice to meet ya. You hungry, kid?" Thatch asked, choosing to forget the younger's previous comment on his hair. Before Luffy could answer, his stomach growled loud enough to nearly echo within the large and empty room. "I'll take that as a yes. What would you like?"

"Meat!" Luffy shouted instinctively, causing Ace and Sabo to chuckle.

"Alright. Sit over there." Thatch said, pointing to the counter before heading into the kitchen.

As Luffy ran to sit on one of the barstools at the counter, Thatch was grabbing ingredients from the large fridge and pantry. With all his ingredients in hand, Thatch walked over to the stove on the opposite side of the counter from Luffy. Looking at the teens grin, Thatch couldn't help but smile.

After a few minutes of watching, Luffy finally spoke. "I wish I could cook…"

"_Everyone can and cannot do something. You do what I can't do and I do what you can't do._" A voice muttered.

When Luffy heard that, a vision of someone's face flashed before him before he saw a different kitchen. The man he saw had blond hair that covered half his face and a swirly eyebrow along with a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. The kitchen saw smaller but more colorful and cleaner. The size was smaller but the amount of appliances was almost equivalent. With how neat everything was, there was still plenty of space for the blond chef to run around and move as he needed.

"Luffy?" Thatch spoke, breaking said teen from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Luffy sounded.

"I was saying, maybe you do know but you forgot. If you want, I could teach you to cook." Thatch suggested.

"N-no thanks… I'm good with my chef." Luffy muttered.

"Your chef? I thought you couldn't remember." Thatch questioned, working on the finishing touches to the meal.

"I don't… But… I thought I heard something and saw a face plus a different kitchen… I guess it was a small memory…?" Luffy muttered, looking at the counter in confusion.

"Well you shouldn't push yourself. The memories will come when they come. Give it time." Thatch said, placing a plate of food in front of Luffy.

"But I wanna know now. I want to at least remember my crew. I feel like I'm betraying them by not remembering…" Luffy said, looking up at Thatch with some sadness and worry along with a small amount of pain.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Luffy looked up to see Ace and Sabo smiling softly to him. "Don't worry about it Lu. If they mean that much to you then you'll remember soon." Sabo said softly.

"Thanks Sabo." Luffy said with a smile but the blond could still see the sadness in his eyes.

While silently eating, Sabo and Luffy heard something hard hit one of the plates. Looking over, Luffy saw Ace with his face in his food. "A-Ace…?" Luffy called out softly, worried for his brother. When Ace didn't react, Luffy panicked more.

"Luffy. Calm down. Ace is narcoleptic which means he'll fall asleep suddenly at random times. He's fine and will be up soon, alright?" Sabo explained.

"Okay…" Luffy said before Thatch's mischievous grin caught his eye.

Noticing the grin, Sabo watched as Thatch grabbed a marker and drew a target on Ace's shoulder blades. When the drawing was finished, Thatch grabbed a few toothpicks and starting tossing them, causing them to land in the center almost every time. After a few more tosses, Thatch grabbed a few forks and spoons before tossing them and making them hit the center. After tossing random things, Thatch eventually grabbed a boning knife that had just been sharpened.

"D-don't…!" Luffy said, worried Thatch would throw the knife and stab Ace.

"I won't. Tossing was getting boring anyways. I was just moving this out of the way." Thatch said before doing as he had said and putting the knife in its slot in the knife block.

After a few minutes, Thatch pulled out one of his swords and started poking Ace's arm. He was starting to get bored and wanted the fire user to wake up already. After a while, Thatch was poking Ace more often. When Ace finally groaned and turned his head in his plate full of food, the three around him couldn't help but giggle.

Luffy was about to ask if he could poke Ace with the sword when he heard a different, yet somewhat familiar, voice. "_Remember Luffy. A sword is a swordsman's soul. Never touch another man's weapon unless it's truly necessary._"

When hearing that, Luffy froze. Suddenly, the image of a man with green hair and a scar running over his left eye flashed through his mind. In his vision, he saw the man either fighting, sleeping or training. He never seemed to do anything else. Then a vision of the man and the blond from before flashed by him, a vision of the two fighting as if they hated each other.

"Zoro… Sanji…" Luffy muttered.

"What?" Sabo asked, not clearly hearing what the younger had said.

"Zoro and Sanji… T-they were my nakama! Sanji was the chef and always made great food. Zoro was my swordsman and first mate. The two always fought with each other. It was always fun to watch." Luffy said with a grin.

"You remember?" Thatch asked, completely shocked yet happy.

"Only that much. I wish I knew more… It was only flashes…" Luffy said, almost sadly.

"But hey. You remembered that much right? See. You're remembering already. You'll remember them all soon enough." Sabo said with a proud grin.

"You'll remember everything. I promise." Ace said, having woken up and cleaned his face without his brothers noticing.

"_I beg you! Ace, please don't die!"_

"_Listen carefully, Luffy! I will never die! … I promise that I'll never die!"_

"_So listen, Luffy. We have to live without leaving any regrets."_

"_If it weren't for the Sabo incident… And having a little brother like you to look out for… I would never have… wanted to live… Nobody else wanted me to, after all… So it's only natural…!"_

"That's not true!" Luffy shouted, startling the people around him.

"L-Luffy…? What are you talking about…?" Ace asked, trying his best to hide his worry but failing.

When he heard Ace's voice, slightly clearer this time, Luffy quickly looked around only to find he was in the Dining Hall still. After realizing this, Luffy put his elbows on the counter and held his head as he tried to straighten his thoughts and calm his breathing which had turned more towards panting.

"Ace…" Luffy whispered under his breath.

"What's wrong Lu?" Said raven asked, worry growing slightly faster.

"You promised… you would never die, right…?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why?" Ace asked, getting confused.

"And that we had to live without regrets too, right?" Luffy asked, ignoring Ace's question.

"Yes…" Ace said slowly.

"Then… Do you regret being born…?" Luffy asked, looking up at Ace with watery eyes.

Ace was shocked to say the least. He stared wide eyed at his youngest brother who seemed on the verge of tears. "Why would you ask that…?"

"Do you?" Luffy nearly shouted in fear and panic. "I heard you say if it wasn't for some incident and you having to look out for me you would have never wanted to live! You said nobody else wanted you to live! So do you regret it!?"

Sabo and Thatch watched in complete shock and silence as Luffy screamed and cried in front of a speechless Ace. Thatch had never heard of any of this while Sabo was almost as lost as Thatch. The blond understood the first half but the second half of the conversation was between only his brothers.

"Luffy where did you hear that?" Ace asked, completely serious.

"You said it to me…! You said you would never die and then told me you never wanted to live… So which is it?" Luffy asked, ignoring the streams of warm salty water as they fell from his eyes, down his cheeks and to the floor beneath him.

"Both… I had my reasons for not wanting to live, because of who I'm related to. But I also want to live because of the family I have now. I said I would never die because I needed to protect you back then but now I have more reasons. So… I'd rather live another day with my family." Ace said calmly, wiping away Luffy's tears with his thumbs.

"You want to live…?" Luffy whispered, not having much energy after the flashes of memory and the crying.

"Yes." Ace said with little to no hesitation.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not letting you die." Luffy said before hugging Ace. '_Not this time…_'

**(Aaaaaaand done! A little short but not too bad right? I intended to have him remember Nami somewhat in this chapter but I didn't know how to add it in and Ace kinda happened by accident. Also, did Luffy remember Ace died!? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z! JK. Nah. I won't make him remember just yet. Luffy kinda guessed what happened after that last part by listening to how it was said. Also, if I make Luffy seem smart, it's an accident. I'm stupid as hell but can only make people in my stories seem like genius' when they're supposed to be dumb or moronic when they are supposed to be anything otherwise. Anyways, here's a little something to laugh at in case you were crying.**

**Omake:**

Luffy: *walks around the ship, trying to find a certain room* Oh! There it is! *runs to the door and knocks*

Izo: *opens the door and smiles* Hello.

Luffy: Hi! You told me to come here?

Izo: Yes. Come in.

Luffy: *walks in and sees a red kimono with a yellow sash* What's that? 

Izo: You said you wanted to try one on correct? Well now's your chance.

Luffy: Cool! *tries to put it on but messes up* Um…

Izo: *sighs and helps him* There.

Luffy: *looks in the mirror* Cool!

Izo: *brushes Luffy's hair back to add effect* Done.

Luffy: Suge…! *runs to the door so he can show off the outfit*

Ace: *opening the door* Izo- *sees Luffy and stares for a moment* Really?

Luffy: Ace! Don't I look cool!

Ace: *turns to Izo* Really? He gets to but not me?

Izo: Yes.

Ace: Why? 

Izo: I like him. I don't like you. You would have burned it out of frustration if you tried – and failed – to get it on.

Ace: *glares at Izo before leaving the room without a word*

**And that's that. Also, something unexpected, reviews!**

**PsychoRien – Luffy will eventually get Mr. Pineapple to like him. I just don't know what yet. Does this answer how he'll remember his crew? I think they're called triggers… Luffy will remember his techniques during fights- Shit… I just realized I have to make fight scenes now…**

**PirateDragons121 – I like the way you think. Meet people and cause trouble. Imma add that later.**

**Guest (1) – Thank you for your idea. It really helped. Simple but good.**

**OnePieceDoesExist – I usually read other fics but sometimes they end up being the distraction that makes writing take forever. Your idea helped plan the next chapter.**

**Gianti-Faith – I already thanked you I believe. If I haven't then thank you so much for helping with this chapter and the next.**

**Guest (2) – I'm glad I could make your day better.**

**iilLurvePancakesii – Did this chapter answer your question? Luffy will always love meat. Memory or no.**

**Son of Whitebeard – They will always be side by side. Especially when Luffy starts getting more memories. I love these guys too much to break them apart in any way.**

**minhthu12-Present – I'm currently trying to figure out how that will happen… I want it to happen. It will happen. Not completely sure how just yet though.**

**FaithandFantasy – That is dramatic as fuck and I love it. Who needs motives when you have good ideas? That's actually a pretty good idea. I might get it in here if I can.**

**sisimiura – Yoi!**

**LadyTeldra – I don't like to discontinue my stories unless I know they won't get anywhere and/or I don't have an ending planned. If it seems like a story I can't end and nobody likes it, then I'll stop it for a while but this story is both loved and has an ending planned out. If I were to get rid of it completely, you would see the word 'discontinued' in the summary.**

**pinkus-pyon – ****Yo no hablo****mucho****español****. Lo siento.**

**And that's all for today. Fave, follow, vote, read my other stuff, and review! Bai~! c(X )**

**Start Time – 10:45 AM**

**End Time – 1:50 AM**


End file.
